Lincoln Loud, le meilleur frère dang
"Lincoln Loud, le meilleur frère dang" (Lincoln Loud, The Best Dang Brother) est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode "Le maître et ses disciples". Cette chanson est chantée par les sœurs de Lincoln, moins Lucy et Lily, pour le féliciter de l'avoir aidé à obtenir de l'argent pour tout ce qu'elles veulent. Séquence visuelle La nuit, avant que la chanson ne se produise, Lincoln est endormi dans sa chambre. Soudainement, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte et glisse une note dessous. Lincoln le prend et lit "F.T.I .: Très important frère." À ce moment là, il est réveillé par une musique forte venant de l'extérieur. Il se rend à la fenêtre et voit une grande scène de concert avec ses sœurs vêtues de tenues SMOOCH (moins Lucy), jouant pour lui dessus et jouant de différents instruments: Luna à la guitare, Leni au clavier, Lynn à la batterie et Lola et Lana aux tambourins et Luan a même M. Coconuts avec elle. Lucy n'apprécie guère cette chanson et ne veut pas chanter avec ses sœurs. Lorsque Lincoln quitte la maison, Lana, Lola et Lisa l'amènent à la section Frères Très Importants, où il rencontre Clyde, Liam et Zach, à partir de sa conversation vidéo précédente. Pendant qu'ils regardent le concert à la maison, la camionnette de SMOOCH arrive. Le groupe fait un pas en avant et se précipite vers la scène et termine pour ses sœurs alors qu'elles enlacent Lincoln et Clyde dans les bras. Alors qu'ils chantent la dernière ligne, le virus du robot géant du masque de réalité virtuelle de Lisa apparaît sur le toit de la Loud House, alors que les enfants Loud terrifiés, Clyde, Liam, Zach et SMOOCH s'enfuient. Paroles anglais originales : Sisters minus Lily and Lucy: ''Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud The best dang brother anywhere around Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud The best dang brother anywhere around '' : Luna: He helped me get this T that's sweaty Luan: (as Mr. Coconuts) He helped me get red carpet ready Leni: He helped us buy that closet thing Lucy: (spoken) I told you guys, I don't want to sing. : (interlude) : Sisters minus Lily and Lucy: ''Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud The best dang brother anywhere around Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud The best dang brother anywhere around '' : [Pucker Uppenheimer] : Your sisters told us that you went so far : To help them out, you're a real rockstar : Everyone has had their fun : The song is over so we gotta : RUN!!! : BA-BA-BA-BA-BOW!!! Paroles en français Soeurs moins Lily et Lucy: Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud Le meilleur frère dang n'importe où Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud Le meilleur frère dang n'importe où Luna: Il m'a aidé à obtenir cette chemise qui est en sueur Luan (comme Mr. Coconuts): Il m'a aidé à préparer le tapis rouge Leni: Il nous a aidé à acheter ce truc de placard Lucy (parlé): Je vous ai dit les gars, je ne veux pas chanter. (interlude) Soeurs moins Lily et Lucy: Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud Le meilleur frère dang n'importe où Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud Le meilleur frère dang n'importe où Pucker Uppenheimer: Vos soeurs nous ont dit que vous êtes allé si loin Pour les aider, vous êtes une vraie rockstar Tout le monde a eu leur plaisir La chanson est finie alors on doit ... COURIR!!! BA-BA-BA-BA-BOW !!! Trivia * Cette chanson a été doublée en arabe, néerlandais, philippin, finnois, français, allemand, grec, hébreu, malaisien, polonais, russe et espagnol (mexicain et européen). * Dans la version latino-américaine de la chanson, Luan / Mr. Coconuts n’est pas exprimée par Leyla Rangel, elle a été interprétée par Maggie Vera, qui a interprété Jancey Yates et l’un des camarades de classe de "Making the Case". * Lucy et Lily sont les seules sœurs à ne pas avoir chanté. ** En effet, Lily est encore un bébé et apprend toujours à parler. ** Quant à Lucy, elle n'a pas aimé cette chanson, malgré le fait qu'elle ait dit quelque chose qui rime avec "chose". *** Elle est également la seule soeur qui ne soit pas habillée dans sa tenue SMOOCH. * Ceci est la première chanson de la série où Luan a des lignes de chant en solo (seulement comme M. Coconuts). * Lori, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa et Lily sont les seules soeurs à ne pas avoir de lignes solo dans la chanson.